Harry Potter, the Other Boy
by we-are-all-witnesses
Summary: Harry isn't the BWL, but his twin brother is. No abuse or abandonment. Starts from their 4th year and will last to 7th year/post Hogwarts. Harry isn't neglected by his parents, but is left on his own a lot. Smart but lazy Harry. Please review!


Disclaimer: Do NOT own Harry Potter, all due credit is towards JK Rowling for making an amazing series.

**AN: Please Review.** Without reviews I'm unable to get successful feedback regarding the story. Harry will be pretty powerful in his own right. He won't really have any additional powers beyond what may have been implied and written in the books. Will have an animagus form though. No real pairings except the ones already provided in the books as well, i'm not really good at writing romance and so I do not want to take away from the story by attempting to incorprate that. Thank you and please kindly review.

* * *

Darkness engulfed the country side as the wind caressed the canopy of trees that held back the multitude of plants and animals that roamed the forest, each being as unique as the next with properties that would leave one astonished. The field in front of the forest was vast and wide, aptly covering over hundreds of yards of grass that seemed to be able to fit an entire village. The grass was softly blowing in the direction of the wind as the lights went out on the one hut visible on the great lawn. Smoke proceeded to come out of the hut's chimney as the half-giant residing within knew it would be a cold night tonight. The quidditch pitch looked enormous from its high rising goals to the bleacher seats surrounding the massive playing field; it was home to the most exciting sport in the world being flown around in high speeds on brooms. Finally, there was the castle that raised above all the lands and represented the strength and fortitude of the newer generations of Wizarding Britain. Several high towers sprouted from the castle with medieval gargoyles sitting atop of them, spreading their wings ready to take flight and defend the castle; their faces were resolute and scowling ready to tear their enemies down. At the highest tower, called the Astronomy Tower, is where one teenager laid, one feet dangling dangerously over the edge of the tower. His arms were crossed over his head as he just lay there, feet dangling and wondering what the bloody hell had just happened. His emerald eyes shone brightly to the dark background the tower provided. He looked to be in turmoil as it seemed he was utterly confused and confounded by some sort of evident dilemma. Harry Potter laid there with one thought coursing through his head, _why me and not him_.

* * *

_**Earlier that night... (October 31**__**st**__**)**_

"Bloody hell mate, if you don't get up soon you're going to miss the names for the tournament!"

"WAKE UP HARRY!"

"ok, ok, I'm up! Dean stop cursing in front of Rose"

That was the sounds of the usual routine in the Gryffindor fourth year boy's dormitory. Harry Potter was, just a few seconds ago, dreaming a perfect dream with house elves from all over the world coming to serve just him and cook him whatever he wanted. But all this had come to and when his friend and sister had to bombard him with noise, insensitive noise that caused him to awake from his blissful slumber. Grumbling his way out of bed, Harry Potter finally stood and stretched as much as possible in his, above average, 5'9" frame of a body. Shirtless, moderately defined and not caring a bit for decency, Harry walked in his boxers to the bathroom so that he could finally start his day. It was a Saturday so obviously that meant that he would be sleeping in as much as possible, which was apparently dinner time today. _Ahh..how amazing, sleeping till dinner, _was the thoughts of Harry as he walked slowly to the bathroom. He had successfully ignored the two who had rudely waked him up. One was his friend Dean Thomas, the African-American, fun loving, tall and handsome fellow Gryffindor fourth year. The other was his undeniably cute, adorable and loving sister, the 11 year old Rose Lily Potter. She was a little bit on the short side for her age but she was more energetic than an entire horde of angry hippogriffs. She inherited her mother's red, chestnut hair and also received her father's brown eyes. Right now she was pouting out of annoyance as her eldest brother methodically ignored her as he walked to the bathroom.

"Hmmph," Rose grunted as she went to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Harry with Dean and his other friend Seamus.

* * *

Finally getting to the table, Rose ran over to meet some of her friends while Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville sat down near the golden trio. This trio consistently consisted of Ron Weasley, the red haired gangly man who was out growing everyone in their house this year, Hermione Granger, the ever-growing (all the guys' eyes went down to her chest) bookworm, and finally, his twin brother, the boy-who-lived, Daniel Sirius Potter. Daniel was a little bit skinner and shorter than Harry but was still loved by three-fourths of the school (obviously the Slytherins hate him). Hair color similar to his mother's and sister's with his father's eyes and high cheek bones, and the accursed scar on his forehead dignifying his status as the Defeater of He-who-must-not-be-named. A month old baby defeating the Dark Lord was probably the most storied event in history for the Wizarding world. The Golden Trio looked up from whatever they were discussing in secret to greet the new comers.

"Heh, Harry, thought you'd sleep this one off too," said a smirking Daniel.

"…whatever," was the intelligent reply of Harry.

"You're not excited about the tournament? This could be the greatest thing to happen during our school life!" shouted an overly excited Ron.

"Oh lay off Ron, you've been excited about this only because Victor Krum might be competing. But really Harry, you mustn't show the new students that's how Hogwarts students behave," admonished Hermione.

Grumbling a bit at being chewed out by his fellow fourth year classmate, Harry attacked his food seeing as how the dinner today was more extravagant than usual because of the new students. The students from Durmstrang were currently seated with the Slytherins while the Beauxbaton students were seated with the Ravenclaws.

"By the way Harry, mum and dad are here for added security. Well dad's here with his auror guard but he probably just didn't want to leave mum alone at home."

"Okay," grunted out a still chewing Harry.

Daniel's ever-present smirk slowly vanished as Harry disregarded the announcement of their parents. Daniel knew that Harry's relationship with their parents was a little…strained. James and Lily Potter did their best in raising the twins but there were more times than naught where they had to favor Daniel's priorities above Harry. This led to a very awkward relationship where the Potter parents pretended nothing was out of the normal but deep down was hurt every time they looked into Harry's melancholic eyes. Daniel tried his hardest to include his brother in all the training and extra lessons he had received but sometimes Harry was just not allowed in for whatever reasons.

Both parents, actually, were seated at the staff table, conversing with fellow colleagues and old professors as they turned to their children and waved. Unsurprisingly only two of them waved back causing their smiles to be strained.

Sounds of wood scraping against the floor was heard as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore slowly moved his chair aside and walked up to the Goblet of Fire that was burning for the past 24 hours.

"I am terribly sorry for interrupting everyone's dinner but the time is now ripe for the Goblet to choose its champions!" Dumbledore's voice always had a penchant to be booming across the Great Hall making it almost impossible to hear anyone else.

"Now, as we have previously stated, the three champions will be chosen by this impartial judge. Once your name is called, would the Champion please proceed to the door at the end of the staff table."

With that announcement, Dumbledore flicked his wrist and out shot his wand dimming all the lights in the room except for the candles lit inside the jack-o-lanterns.

_Show off_, mused Harry as he too stared awe-enraptured at the goblet which was burning a bright blue now, illuminating the podium it stood on and cast flickering shadows onto the Great Hall walls. Without being seen, Rose had situated herself between both her brothers out of fear for the darkness. Both brothers turned towards her with a raised eyebrow each while she silently glared at both of them and threatened to slice their throats off if they mentioned this to anyone. Both boys just shared a smirk while Rose pouted.

The Goblet slowly sent out a tremendous inferno of blue flame straight up towards the high ceiling; as the inferno settled, out shot a burnt piece of paper bearing the first Champion's name. Dumbledore, while old, was able to deftly snatch it out of the air.

"The Beauxbaton Champion…Fleur Delacour!"

There was a well-mannered round of applause centering around the Ravenclaws as the half-Veela sauntered her way over to the door and through to the next room. The process then repeated itself.

"The Drumstrang Champion…Viktor Krum!"

This time, the Drumstrang students pounded their feet and chanted Krum's name as he soldiered his way through the well wishers and into the adjacent room. There was a great silence in the room as the next champion that would be announced was going to be from Hogwarts.

"The Hogwarts champion, ladies and gentlemen, is…Cedric Diggory!"

The applause from the Hufflepuff table was thunderous. Not a single student was seated as everyone rose as one with Cedric and started to pound the table, stomp their feet, and clapped and yelled until their hands were sore and voices lost.

"Excellent, excellent, now thank…" but Dumbledore was cut off from his speech as the Goblet made one more _whooshing_ noise and the blue inferno spit out another piece of paper. This time the silence was palpable as not a single soul dared usher a syllable. Dumbledore once more snatched the paper but this time, slowly whispered the name of the dreaded soul.

"Ha-Harry Potter," came the announcement and utter pandemonium broke loose.

The slytherins and hufflepuffs were all jeering and loudly booing the mention of the infamous, jealous brother of the boy-who-lived. Meanwhile, the other half of the school just stared at Harry Potter, shocked that he would even attempt to go against the Headmaster's wished and enter himself to an age restricted tournament.

"Harry, you have to go," pushed a shocked and worried Daniel. He had never seen his brother more shocked in his life. Harry's mouth was still in mid chew of something he was snacking on and his eyes were as round as jumbo eggs. However, it was the color of his skin which worried Daniel since he had never seen his brother so pale before.

Before anyone could move an inch and before Harry could even stand up, James Potter had thundered his way down from the staff table looking angrier than any of the Potter children had seen him before. He stood before Harry, imposing that auror aura that Daniel always complained about, grabbed his arm, and marched Harry through the door with his whimpering mother following. As soon as the doors shut, chaos ensued in the great hall.


End file.
